


Empty Gold

by leopardchic79



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Random Fandom, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardchic79/pseuds/leopardchic79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some bonding (& biting!) post Josef re-turning Mick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.

“Can I come in?” 

Mick nodded and gestured him inside. As if he’d refuse. 

He watched as Josef meandered his way through his apartment, fingers trailing over furniture, actively avoiding eye contact. 

Mick waited and watched him closely. He wasn’t exactly feeling patient, but he knew he had to wait for Josef to start…whatever it was he was here to start. 

He thought – hoped – he might know, but he never liked to assume anything when it came to his best friend. Especially not in this situation. 

Eventually, Josef stopped his wandering and leaned back against the counter in the kitchen. Mick hadn’t missed the way he’d actively avoided the area in front of his bookshelf. To be honest, Mick hadn’t been able to walk past it in the month since that night without _remembering_. 

“So it turns out I may have made a mistake.” 

Mick raised an eyebrow but remained silent, fighting back a smirk at Josef’s annoyed glare. 

Josef stepped closer to him, his posture tensing, his eyes never leaving Mick’s. And Mick quickly fell silent, not sure if it was the look of warning in his friend’s eyes, or the immediate pull he felt. 

He couldn’t deny it. He hadn’t _wanted_ to deny it, but Josef _had_ and he hadn’t been able to tell him otherwise. Josef had been actively avoiding him since the night he had turned him. He’d explicitly told Mick that he wasn’t his sire. Mick had wanted to protest, because he’d felt their bond from the moment he’d opened his eyes. He’d felt it strongly and intently, and he couldn’t imagine that Josef didn’t. But arguing with Josef when he’d made up his mind was impossible. And that was without the pull of submission towards his maker. 

“Mick, I want…” he trailed off and shook his head, suddenly looking less certain. He stepped back again, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Mick took advantage of his sudden uncertainty and moved closer, coming to stand in front of him. The toe of his shoe bumped into Josef’s and just that was enough to make their bond flare to life strongly and loudly. 

“Please tell me you feel it too, Josef,” he asked quietly, voice rough. He knew what he wanted, and what he thought Josef might want too. It was more a matter of getting him to admit that and give in. 

Josef swallowed hard, eyes roaming the length of Mick’s body, lingering on his neck. It took him a while to look further up and meet Mick’s eyes, but when he did, he nodded. “I do. That’s why I’m…here,” he answered finally, choking over the words a bit. 

Mick wanted to reach out, to touch, to do anything to encourage Josef to move closer. He needed to know what the bond would feel like if they touched. If it would feel as passionate and powerful as it had the night Josef had turned him. It had never, ever been this way with Coraline and he was desperate to know. 

“What do you want, Mick?” he asked suddenly, voice low and hoarse. His eyes were full of heat. But he still didn’t move closer, almost clinging to the kitchen counter behind him. 

“I want whatever you want,” Mick answered automatically. That wasn’t entirely true, but the heat in Josef’s eyes, the powerful pull of the sire bond made him want to submit and give him whatever it was that he wanted. Even if that meant Josef stuck to his earlier claim of trying to deny being his sire. He desperately hoped that wasn’t the case, but the bond left him eager to please. 

Josef shook his head, growling in frustration. “No, damn it, tell me what _you_ want. Ignore…ignore the…” 

“Bond?” 

“Yes,” he hissed, eyes flashing. Clearly, this was difficult for him to admit. Mick thought he knew why, but he wanted to figure out a way to comfort Josef and let him know that this was different and that they could make this work. They could make it amazing if they tried. 

Mick did his best to answer. He had to breathe deeply and concentrate hard on ignoring the pull from Josef. It wasn’t as if he could read his thoughts, but he could _feel_ everything. “I want…I don’t want to deny it, this… _us_. I want…” he paused and took another deep breath, trembling a little now. “I want to touch you,” he whispered, eyes never leaving Josef’s. And he watched as Josef shivered at his words, eyes falling shut as he licked his lips and gripped tightly to the counter behind him, nails digging into the marble. It took everything he had not to reach out and pull Josef against his body. 

When Josef opened his eyes again, they’d changed to white and silver and Mick couldn’t hold back a moan. He wanted to bare his neck to Josef and let him have whatever he wanted. Josef shook his head and fought to change back, his breathing harsh. 

“I want to _claim_ you,” Josef whispered raggedly. “I’ve wanted it since the minute I turned you back, despite my denial,” he added. “But I had to know what you wanted, I couldn’t just…I had to _fight_ against just simply… _taking_ what I wanted.” An odd statement coming from his best friend who always took exactly what he wanted, but Mick understood the difference of the situation. 

Mick’s body was thrumming with anticipation and want, but he couldn’t make himself reach out to touch Josef first. It had to happen the other way. “Josef… _please_ …” he asked, voice rough. He wasn’t above begging. 

Josef gave him one last, long look before his eyes changed again and he bared his fangs. He yanked Mick into his arms and kissed him hard. 

Mick groaned, the rush of power and passion that came with touching Josef was almost overwhelming. He clung tightly to him, reveling in the feel of his touch, his strong embrace. Their kisses were desperate and hot, messy and perfect. This wasn’t the first time that they had kissed, but it had been quite a while, and it had certainly never felt quite like this. Their bond was weaving its way around them both, tighter and tighter, making everything else a blur. 

Josef broke away from the kiss after a while, hand fisted in Mick’s hair, the other tight around his waist, fingers digging into the small of his back. He yanked Mick’s head back, lips running over the length of his throat. Mick pulled him closer with both hands, this body thrumming with desire and want. 

Josef growled against his neck, fingers tugging his hair and holding him in place. “Mine,” he whispered harshly, fangs grazing his skin. 

Moaning desperately in response, Mick tried to nod, but Josef’s grip on his head was too strong. “Yes,” he gasped, his arms tightening around Josef’s back, trying to get him closer. 

Josef growled again and spun them around, slamming Mick into the wall. His nails dug into Mick’s side, having tugged his shirt up. His grip in Mick’s hair was brutally tight. “Say it,” he snarled, eyes flashing with lust and power and dominance. 

“Yours,” Mick breathed. “ _God_ , Josef…all yours.” 

With a choked moan, Josef sunk his teeth into Mick’s neck and crushed him closer. He drank deeply, giving Mick a heady sort of pleasure. Their bond deepened, heightening with every touch, every draught of blood Josef drew out of him making his head spin. 

When he had drank his fill, he pulled back and kissed Mick deeply again. Mick was boneless, knees weak, arms gripping Josef tightly to remain upright. He’d never felt this way before. Josef pulled back from their kiss again and smirked at him, eyes oddly tender despite the hunger that still blazed there. He pulled Mick more tightly against him with both arms, finally releasing the grip on his hair. He kissed him again and again, biting into his lips and tongue for more blood, his body thrumming with desire. 

Eventually, they sank to the floor, a tangled mess of limbs. When Josef finally pulled away from his mouth, he ran his fingers through Mick’s hair – gently this time – and pulled his thumb across his bottom lip. 

“Tell me again,” he murmured. 

“Yours,” Mick whispered, his response immediate and desperate. He couldn’t stop himself from saying anything else. 

Josef smiled and nodded. “Good.” He lifted his wrist to Mick’s mouth then and nodded his consent. 

Mick wasted no time, feeling weakened by all the blood Josef had taken, and sunk his teeth into his flesh. He gripped Josef’s arm tightly to his lips, moaning low in his throat as he drank deeply. The bond was all encompassing now that they had exchanged blood for the second time. He could feel it settle under his skin, in his veins, wrapped around his heart. 

When he finally pulled away – surprised at how long Josef had let him drink – he leaned forward and kissed him deeply. “Josef…” his name came out as a choked sob as he broke away and dropped his head to Josef’s shoulder. He was trembling, overcome by his feelings. Love, want, trust…the overwhelming feeling of belonging to someone. 

Josef held him closely and rubbed his hand up and down over his back, wanting to comfort. “Are you okay?” he asked softly after a while. 

Mick took a couple of shaky breaths and lifted his head to look into Josef’s – now hazel – eyes. He nodded, but he was still trembling a little. “I don’t know what I was expecting exactly, but I didn’t quite expect this to be so…intense.” 

Josef looked at him carefully, and for one brief moment, Mick could _feel_ the worry run through him. He wouldn’t have seen it in his eyes, but he _felt_ it through their bond. It made him wonder how many thoughts and feelings Josef had hidden from him in the past. 

Quickly seeking to reassure him, Mick pressed closer and ran his fingers down the side of Josef’s cheek. “I didn’t expect any of this, but I don’t regret it for a second,” he said softly. “And I meant what I said.” 

Josef watched him intently, his hands stilling on Mick’s back. “What was that?” 

Mick slid his hand to the back of Josef’s neck and leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “That I’m yours.” 

Josef trembled and his eyes fluttered shut as he sucked in a sharp breath. When he looked at Mick again, he was wearing his trademark smirk, but his eyes were softer than usual. He leaned in and nipped at Mick’s bottom lip before kissing him again. 

Smiling against his lips, Mick kissed him back and ran his hand down the length of Josef’s arm, tangling their fingers together casually. 

“So…you made a mistake huh?” he teased. 

Josef bit down harder on his bottom lip this time and then pulled back to give him a halfhearted glare. “It doesn’t happen often,” he muttered. 

Mick smiled indulgently and kissed the corner of his mouth. “So what now? How does this whole sire-bond thing work?” He was genuinely curious, although he knew that above all else, it solidified his connection with Josef, the love he’d always felt for him in the past that was changed and intensified in ways he hadn’t counted on. He also knew that he didn’t have to point out to Josef why he was asking. Josef knew that his relationship with Coraline had been anything but ideal. There had been a bond there, yes, but never like this. His resentment and simmering hatred had weakened it to the point of it almost disappearing. 

But Josef’s only response was to shake his head and slide his arms around Mick to pull him a little closer. “Not right now,” he murmured, smirking as he leaned in to kiss him again, more deeply this time, one hand coming up to the back of his neck to hold him close. He bit down on Mick’s tongue, moaning a little, low in his throat, as he tasted his blood. 

“We’ll talk later,” he murmured against his mouth. “But right now,” he kissed him yet again, “I want to fuck you.” 

Mick couldn’t suppress the shudder of lust that ran through him, nor could he suppress his surprised laugh. He pulled back to meet Josef’s hungry grin and he felt himself harden in response, fingers digging into his back where he’d wrapped his arms around him. It had been…a long time…but he couldn’t deny wanting Josef just as much. 

He nodded and leaned in for another hungry kiss. “I’m yours,” he repeated once more. Josef smiled, a glint of hunger in his eyes, and yanked him close. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have literally not seen Moonlight since it aired in 2007/08. But I was perusing my Amazon wish-list the other day & saw the DVD set sitting there & oh hey, it was only like $6 so I bought it. And then proceeded to remember the show & think, oh hey, I should seek out some Mick & Josef fic. And then I wrote this. So random, but so fun. I look forward to my DVDs arriving so I can re-watch the show. :)


End file.
